


Tell Me that You Want to Dance

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Party, dressing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was inspired by the song 'The Golden Floor' at about 11:46pm.<br/>Link to song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eic5pppJt0A<br/>I couldn't find an actual good youtube video for it because I'm tired and honestly lacking sleep for how many days.<br/>Anyways, sorry for it being short.</p></blockquote>





	Tell Me that You Want to Dance

Gray held out a hand to Lucy, his darkened hair laced around his sapphire eyes. His face was soft in the glow of the dim lights; peaceful music playing quietly in the background. He had managed to stay in a tuxedo for over two hours, a new possible record for himself. It was a simple dark grey tux , accented with a red rose. It clashed with his glowing aura, like adding a red Chile to dark chocolate.  
Lucy was in a red gown, accented with fire opals. Her golden hair fell over her shoulders, two braides flowing effortlessly over the sides and connecting in a larger braid down her back. Her brown eyes shone as she accepted Gray's hand, his other arm wrapping gracefully around her waist.   
He silently kissed her forehead, beginning to guide her in a slow dance.  
Gray was never an expert on dancing, so he did occasionally trip over either his own or Lucy's feet.   
Her body was pressed closely, yet gently, against Gray's. The crowd that had gathered around them disappeared in with the music, everything disappeared except for the love they contained.  
They danced until the music stopped, kissing eachother lightly on the lips.   
Even as the crowd began to merge back together to finish in with the party, Gray and Lucy remained embraced in eachother's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the song 'The Golden Floor' at about 11:46pm.  
> Link to song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eic5pppJt0A  
> I couldn't find an actual good youtube video for it because I'm tired and honestly lacking sleep for how many days.  
> Anyways, sorry for it being short.


End file.
